


Better

by Joey_Westwife



Series: Back To You [2]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Duet, M/M, New single, Out and Proud, Post-Divorce, Song Lyrics, boyzone, facing the music, hopelessly in love, rte2fm, the Nicky Byrne show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_Westwife/pseuds/Joey_Westwife
Summary: 6 months after Nicky outs his affair with Shane, he's back on his show with a surprise for Shnicky fans





	Better

When Nicky Byrne teased fans on his radio show just 6 months ago it ruined his best friend’s life and effected his own career in a way he never thought possible. Even during his days in Westlife, Nicky had looked forward to the day he could become an award winning radio presenter for RTE 2fm and he’d been a firm favourite on the show with Jenny Greene for 5 years. But when Shane Filan was booked to promote his new single dedicated to his beloved daughter, Nicky had taken the liberty of outing his affair with his former band mate and had been caught boning him in the conference room by his wife Georgina. Needless to say the repercussions of their actions were publicised and both his and Shane’s families were torn apart, taking worldwide media through a personal shit storm. Nicky had received a disciplinary from his producer for gross misconduct and he’d been cut from the air until further notice. It gave him the privacy to begin divorce proceedings straight away but whilst living under the same roof as his wife and kids, he kept his promise to Shane and the couple continued to maintain a relationship. 

Shane’s single consequently went straight in at number one giving him the bitter sweet boost his solo career needed but he was under great scrutiny and had to bypass many awkward questions during interviews to protect humiliating Gillian, his children and parents as the world learned that Shnicky had been a real thing and was more alive now than ever. The shame it had brought amongst the Filan’s made Shane’s growing career that much harder but to have their own space, the boys rented a house together in Dublin after 2 months so they could build a relationship away from their estranged marriages. 

Now the dust had settled and Shane had fortnight access to his kids, Louis giving him every other weekend off work to spend time with them, he was ready to show how proud he was of finally being out in the open about his love for Nicky. 

Nicky on the other hand was shitting bricks as he sat down in the producers office at the studio, coming to an arrangement fit to see the star back in his rightful place on the Nicky Byrne show. He was nervous about returning to air with Jenny but knew for the sake of his career he had to deal with the backlash of listener’s negative feelings. He accepted it might be challenging to reclaim his crown as the hot favourite but the support he’d received from fans and the gay community had overwhelmed him and that alone gave him the confidence to get back to work. 

But just 3 days into his comeback, Shane was scheduled for a visit and the anticipation was killing the producer, Jenny and fans all for different reasons. If Nicky blew this interview and caused upset to Georgina or Gillian again, his career in entertainment would be over but at the same time he had to prove to the world Shane was everything he wanted and with that in mind the boys had a surprise up their sleeve to make fans cry in joy.   
** 

Taking to the mic after Nicky won elevenses, the excitement was written all over his freshly trimmed, bearded face. “Welcome back to the Nicky Byrne show on 2fm. That was the winning song for elevenses, Boyzone’s Together from way back in the day followed by Lady Gaga with Pokerface. Jenny Greene what do we have coming up on the rest of the show?” 

Ignoring his question Jenny replied. “Back 3 days and already you’ve won every elevenses poll. It’s ridiculous, seriously.” 

“Support and forgiveness Jenny... And good taste in music obviously. So since I’ve been back live on the show, redeeming myself from the horrendous and humiliating mistake I made, we’ve spoken to listener’s about gay pride which is happening in Ireland this week with a parade through Dublin city centre this Saturday which I know yourself and your lovely wife will be attending yes?” 

“Absolutely.” Jenny smiled. 

“See, this is something I’ve not personally attended myself before but my good friend Mark Feehily, of Westlife of course, has been out for quite some time and has invited myself and Shane to join him but how can a 3 piece Westlife reunion take place at an event like this, which is so important to the community, without overshadowing it’s purpose?” 

“Are you announcing a reunion Nicky?” 

“No, no, not for the band, just us lads ya know? Obviously everyone on earth now knows about myself and Shane and we’re proud to be together but we don’t want to be the main attraction. What do we do?” 

Jenny took a long inhale and puffed it out through her mouth, shrugging her shoulders. “You’re asking me for advice?! To be honest... can I be completely honest?” 

“Of course. What would be your honest advice to Shane and I regarding the attendance of the LGBTQ pride parade on Saturday?” 

“Do it. Ya have to. At the end of the day Nicky, your love life is entirely your business but the support you’ve had since you were outed has been immense and I think Ireland would be deprived of the pleasure if ya didn’t attend and put yaselves out there. I think many more people would respect ye for doing it.” 

Nicky grinned as his heart warmed at Jenny’s kind words of support and was grateful she understood the difficulty he was going through. “That really means a lot to me Jen, thank you... Now, I do have a surprise for listeners today, you know I do but do you want to be the one to introduce it?” Nicky passed the book as he welled up, ready to burst into tears. 

“You’re very sensitive all of a sudden. What happened to that bold, confident Nicky we all knew?” 

“He fell in love again.” Nicky replied in a croaky tone, barely able to contain his emotions. “Do the link will ya?” 

“After the break we have a very special guest back in our studio for all you Westlife fans out there. Six months on, hear the love story from Shnicky themselves in an interview that promises to have no cursing or home wrecking revelations attached.” Jenny joked and took off her headphones as she cut to the break, giving Nicky time to compose himself before the love of his life entered the room to sit in the same spot he had the day their lives changed forever.   
** 

As the studio door opened Nicky’s attention was drawn to his sexy boyfriend stepping inside. Settling for a more casual attire, Shane wore a V neck cotton tea with ripped jeans. Nervous at first to see Jenny back in the same situation, he nodded and smiled as she greeted him and surprised him with a tight hug. 

“It’s so good to see ya again Shane. Nicky hasn’t stopped panicking all morning.” 

Nicky walked round the side of his desk and second the physical welcome but added a kiss for good measure. “Hey babe. Panicking is an understatement. How was the reception outside?” 

“Grand. There’s a few fans I said we’d talk to later. One is a regular of yours. The girl that gives you birthday, Christmas and anniversary gifts. She heard I was coming and has something for us.” Shane explained with a wide smile. 

“Aww that’s nice. So you ready to express our love to the nation and reveal our big surprise?” Nicky rubbed his hands together taking his place back behind the decks, feeling a little less nervous now his better half was there. 

“Can’t wait Nicky. Even me mam is listening this time.” 

“Good. Let’s hope Gill and Gina aren’t!” Nicky winked and turned their mics on as the music from the advert died down. “And here we are, back in the room, this very room... Mr Shane Filan ladies and gents. Tell the listeners how ya doing Shane.” 

“Hi folks, I’m fine thanks Nicky...” 

“Just fine? Not great or totally in love no?” Nicky interrupted with a cheeky chuckle. 

“Ha-ha absolutely great yeah, I am. Finally after a tough 6 months man, it’s been interesting. But here we are. Allowed back!” 

“What d'ya mean allowed? It’s my show, I’m the boss ya know.” The blonde laughed getting a brow raise from Jenny. 

“The show I’ve managed alone for six months ya mean?” 

“Never mind that. Anyway Shane, last time you were here we played your new single Back To You and it went straight in at number one, congratulations.” 

“Ha-ha yeah the publicity stunt really boosted the interest.” Shane chuckled. “No I mean, it wasn’t the best way to gain a number one like but the support has been amazing and the album has done really well.” 

Jenny pulled out the statistics “Number one in Ireland and number 2 in the UK correct?” 

“Yeah, it’s unbelievable. It’s just so hard given the circumstances as you can imagine but like Nicky said, the fans have been amazing and my family have welcomed him with open arms.” Shane smiled up at Nicky who’d always been treated as a brother to Shane over the years so despite breaking his wife’s heart, his family forgave the blonde and eventually accepted him. 

“Life goes on as they say and already you’ve been in the recording studio again right?” Nicky stared at Shane every second unable to take his eyes off his soft, dark lashes. “But it’s no Christmas album.” 

“No, nothing festive. I’ve just recorded a few new tracks to make a deluxe version of the Love Always album and I’ll be going back on tour in a couple of months with a new set.” 

“The new tracks. I have it on good authority one of these new tracks is a duet, am I right?” Nicky beamed, giddy to announce the surprise. “Who is the very lucky man or indeed lady to have the pleasure of collaborating with my gorgeous boyfriend this time?” 

That was the first time Nicky had referred to Shane as his boyfriend but it came as naturally as Shane accepted it. “You know very well who it is.” 

Jenny really didn’t as she’d been kept in the dark. “I don’t know. The listeners don’t know. Are ya gonna tell us or keep us in suspense a bit longer?” 

“Tell ya what we’ll do. Shane, what’s the song about?” 

“The duet is about love in keeping with the album but it’s a different love to the others. It’s not about my ex wife or my kids. It’s about the love I have for a new life and that person who means everything to me.” 

“And how much you love them everyday and that you’re meant for each other right?” 

“Yeah totally. It’s actually a cover of a Boyzone song but it spoke to me so I’ve recorded it with a little help and hope everyone enjoys it as much as we do.” Shane smiled, resting back in his chair. 

“So I’m not gonna tell anyone who else is on the track but I’m going to play it first and exclusively to the Nicky Byrne show on RTE 2fm, right now. If you think you recognise the second vocals send us a text to 51552 or tweet us at RTE 2fm and you’ll find out shortly if you’re right. Here is Shane Filan and guest with Everyday I Love you.”   
Jenny gave the boys a confused glare before piping up. “Am I about to hear a Shnicky fan's wet dream?” 

Nicky laughed and shushed her as they sat listening to Shane’s voice begin the first verse. 

Shane: I don't know, but I believe, That some things are meant to be. And that you'll make a better me. Everyday I love you. 

As the slow ballad went on Nicky’s vocals took the second verse and Twitter went into melt down as Westlife and Shnicky fans around the world heard the lads on a new record for the first time in 7 years. 

Nicky: I never thought that dreams came true. But you showed me that they do. You know that I learn something new. Everyday I love you. 

Shane: 'Cause I believe that destiny, Is out of our control. And you'll never live until you love. With all your heart and soul. 

Nicky: It's a touch when I feel bad. It's a smile when I get mad. All the little things I am. Everyday I love you. 

Shane: If I asked would you say yes? Together we're the very best. I know that I am truly blessed. Everyday I love you. 

Nicky: And I'll give you my best. Everyday I love you. 

As Nicky and Shane sat gazing at each other waiting for Jenny to comment, the female presenter wiped a tear from her eye. “You boys are too flaming cute.” 

“You crying Jenny?!” Nicky chuckled. “Aww, you care about me.” 

“I’ve missed ya cheek and competitiveness. Get on air!” 

The green light was on. 

“So... Did anyone guess correctly that the mystery voice on the record is in fact myself?” 

“Just half the world Nicky.” Jenny smiled, looking through all the contacts. “Shnicky is now trending on Twitter and Facebook and fans have died apparently.” 

“Died?!” Shane panicked. 

“Metaphorically I presume. The cuteness is too much to take Shane. I don’t do mushy but it’s a beautiful song by a beautiful couple and I hope you both continue to receive the love and support you deserve.” Jenny smiled. 

“Aww Jennifer, what a pal. I’m not going to read loads out but Shane and I thank every single one of you that have given us positive feedback on this. It’s been incredibly difficult as you can imagine and I don’t want to rub anyone’s face in it but I love this man with all my heart. Always have, always will.” Nicky gushed making Shane blush. 

“Love always Nicky.” Shane added with a wink. “Deluxe album out in 3 weeks.” 

Reading out a tweet herself, Jenny asked the popular burning question. “So is this going to be a single and will you be joining Shane on stage to perform it at any point?” 

Nicky gave his man the nod and let him take the reins on this one. “It will be a B-side to my next single which I’m going to sing live later in the show.” 

“Excellent. And the singles called?” 

“Better.”   
** 

During the news, Nicky took off to the men’s for a comfort break closely followed by his devoted boyfriend. Shane’s joy couldn’t be wiped off his face as he jumped around, excited by the feedback. He grabbed Nicky in for a hug and kissed him without fear of being caught this time. 

“I think it’s going well.” 

Stroking his hands through Shane’s soft, brown hair, the blonde kissed his cheek, nose and lips. “Finally we can be ourselves. It doesn’t feel real. Proving to everyone how happy we are... It’s like a dream. All these years of hiding it and now we’re free to sing love songs and know they’re for each other. I love you so much.” 

“I know. I can’t wait for you to surprise the audience in Dublin on my tour by appearing on stage to sing with me. You have no idea how much I miss being on stage with you. With you there it’s better.” 

“I have an idea baby. Our love has changed, it’s not the same and the only way to describe it is... It’s better.” 

Shane chuckled at Nicky’s use of lyrics to express his happiness and love. Another Boyzone cover that he would be the A-side to his next single. “This is just the beginning Nico. Everything gets better from here on out. I promise.”   
** 

Sitting by an acoustic guitar player and a mic, Shane prepared to perform his new song for the first time. His phone was buzzing like crazy with praise and well wishes from friends and family who were beginning to accept he was with Nicky now but he still felt nervous about singing a love song with his beautiful boy in mind. 

“This is my new single, out next week, it’s called Better.” 

The intro began and Shane closed his eyes as he imagined Nicky in the room beside him then put his heart and soul into the performance... 

Our love has changed   
It's not the same   
And the only way to say it   
Is say it, it's better 

I can't conceal   
This way I feel   
For all the times we spend together   
Forever just gets better 

See what I'm trying to say is   
You make things better   
And no matter what the day is   
With you here it's better 

I’ll stand by you   
If you stand by me   
I think it's time that I reveal it   
Cause I believe it   
It's better 

See what I'm trying to say is   
You make things better   
And no matter what the day is   
If you're here it's better 

Ooh the more I talk to you   
I fall in love with everything you do   
Oh 

See what I'm trying to say is   
You make things better   
And no matter what the day is   
With you here it's better 

Our love has changed   
It's not the same   
And the only way to say it   
Is say it, it's better


End file.
